ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Julio Cesar F
Julio Cesar F (born July 30, 1991 in Caracas, Venezuela) is a wrestler currently working in AWN Wrestling (an e-fed he founded) and MFGG Wrestling. He's the current MFGG Internet Champion, MFGG United States Tag Team Champion and the MFGG Tag Team Champion with Captain Jeff Silvers. Wrestling facts *'Fun Facts' **Has an undefeated streak VS. Dark Yoshi on tournaments (7W-0L). **Cesar F was the first MFGG Internet Champion. **He created the Flying Fortress Match. **On January 10, 2007, he became the first person to simultaneously hold an MFGG and AWN championship, as he was the AWN Tag Team Champion (with Ravan) and the MFGG Tag Team Champion (with Doc Wario). Although AWN Wrestling was inactive during this time, Cesar F and Ravan were still recognized as the Tag Team Champions when it re-opened in February 2007, indicating that their title reigns were still active. **Julio Cesar F is the second individual to ever hold the AWN Tag Team Championship, the MFGG Tag Team Championship and the MFGG United States Tag Team Championship. The first person to succeed on doing such feat was Captain Jeff Silvers. **Has the record for most MFGG Internet Championship reigns, with 6 times. **Has the record for the longest time holding the MFGG United States Tag Team Championship, along with Captain Jeff Silvers, with 25 days. **It's the first wrestler, along with Captain Jeff Silvers, to ever hold the MFGG Tag Team and the MFGG United States Tag Team titles. *'Finishing Moves' **''Tornado Stunner'' - (TKO) - Julio picks his opponent in the Fireman Carry, spins around and executes a stunner on the opponent. This move also has a dirty version in which Cesar F puts any championship belt on his shoulder, so the opponent hits his head with the belt's main plate. **''Elevated Chokeslam'' - (Military press to chokeslam) - Julio picks up the opponent in a Military Press and drops the opponent with a chokeslam. **''Gut-Buster'' - (Modified Samoan Drop) - Julio picks up the opponent in a Modified Fireman Carry and executes a Samoan Drop, crushing the opponent's gut when landing. **''Shadow Tornado Submission'' - (Modified STS) - With the opponent facedown on the mat, Julio puts the opponent's legs in a "4" shape and locks in the STS. Julio Cesar F has stated that STS stands for Shadow Tornado Submission. **''3, 2, 1, Liftoff'' - (Powerslam Carry Spinning DDT) - Julio carries the opponent for a powerslam, spins around, locks the opponent's head in the frontface lock with the opposite arm and drops for a DDT. **''Sweet Chin Music'' - (Super Kick) - Julio super kicks the opponent in the jaw, just like his idol, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. *'Signature Moves' **Elbow Drop **Legsweep Faceslam *'Nicknames' **The Sickness **The Legitimate MFGG Internet Champion **The First MFGG Internet Champion *'Theme Music' **Cesar F's theme music in MFGG is "Chapter Four" by Avenged Sevenfold, and in AWN is "Rock n' Roll is Bitchin'" by Reel Big Fish. *'Quotes' **''"...Come and get down with the sickness!!"'' **''"...Because I'm the First MFGG Internet Champion!!!"'' Championships and accomplishments *'AWN Wrestling' **AWN Heavyweight Championship (2 time) **AWN Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with Ravan (2) (as The 4chan Party Van) **Founder and booker of AWN Wrestling *'MFGG Wrestling' **Undisputed World Championship (3 time) **IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MFGG Internet Championship (6 time/Current) **MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship (1 time) **MFGG Tag Team Championship (4 time/Current) - with Dark Yoshi (1), Doc Wario (1), The Magical Gamer (1) and Captain Jeff Silvers (1/Current) **MFGG United States Tag Team Championship (3 Time/Current) - with Masked Mecha (1), Suigi (1) and Captain Jeff Silvers (1/Current) **Second Modern Grand Slam Champion **King of MFGG IV **King of MFGG X **Named MFGG's Vice Booker by Chief Booker, Captain Jeff Silvers **Co-founder of WiiVolution, The Ultimate Legion, and The Dial-Up Connection Category: Wrestlers Category: MFGGers